


You Can

by LordLaurance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL CAPS, Angst, Antmerica, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Beck is a superhero, Beck works for Tony, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Antmerica, CaptainFalcon, Coma, Comatose, Crying, Cute, Death, Doctor - Freeform, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Fake arm, Family grieving, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Freebird - Freeform, Gay Characters, Gay male characters, Good Guy Mysterio, Grieving, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hospital, Hulk - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gauntlet, Iron Husbands, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Widow - Freeform, IronAnt, IronFalcon - Freeform, IronHammer - Freeform, IronHawk - Freeform, IronHulk - Freeform, IronStrange, IronThunder - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Kissing, Learning from mistakes, M/M, METAL ARM, Marvel - Freeform, Mentions of Missing Limbs, Missing Limb, Mourning, Multi, Mysterio - Freeform, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, New Avengers, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not completely canon compliant, Pain, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Female Character, Pepperoni, Pepperony - Freeform, Permanent Injuries, PolyAvengers, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prosthetic Arm, Prosthetic Limb, Queer Characters, Queer Male Character, Quentin Beck Redemption, Recovery, Redemption, Sad, Sadness, Samstevebucky - Freeform, Scars, Science Bros, Soldier Boys, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Superheroes, Thunder Science - Freeform, ThunderScience - Freeform, Tony Stark Redemption, Unconscious, Violence, anti starker, dying, falcon - Freeform, family mourning, far from home fix-it, hawkiron, hero Mysterio, ironwar, life support, m/m - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, meantions of death, mentions of Thanos, mentions of comas, mentions of dying, mentions of missing arms, mentions of pulling the plug, metal arms, missing arm, mysterio redemption, near-death, no starker, non-villian Quentin Beck, pansexual male character, polyamorous, polyamorous characers, polyvengers, possibly graphic violence, pulling the plug, righting wrongs, sciencebros, ships, super powers, superhero, tony's hurt, tony's in a coma, vibranium, winter soldier - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: In which Tony survives Endgame, but is irreparably damaged.





	1. Chapter 1

"You can rest. We'll be okay," Pepper had whispered, her tears burning red against her cheeks.

Tony tried to move, but his body wouldn't cooperate, and he let out a choked sigh. His vision was blurring.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter's voice pierced his eardrums.

For just a moment, Tony could see Peter being grabbed by Quill, who held him tight and hugged him to his chest.

And, finally, Tony's pain began to subside, his head lolled back, and he was gone.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not a medical professional. If some info is inaccurate or unrealistic, I apologize.

"Patient 6652, Anthony Edward Stark," a woman's light voice filled his ear canals, and Tony's brows furrowed. He didn't recognize the sound. "Time of death... to be determined..."

Tony gasped at the words- or did he? He couldn't tell. He felt paralyzed. He tried to lift his arms but, just as before, they stuck to his sides.

A new voice joined the conversation; a deep, masculine tone. "You're going to suggest they pull the plug?"

"He's been under for over three months and he's showing no signs of waking up. I think it's time."

"But- Doctor Davis- Geraline...." the male voice trailed off. "He's Iron Man. He's _Tony Stark_."

"It doesn't matter, Ben," she bit back. "He's been completely unresponsive. It's not like I'm just gonna stop his life support! I just- it's just a recommendation. I'm going to tell them I think it's the right thing to do."

Tony's breathing was labored; he wanted to leap out of his bed, wave his arms, and scream.

_I'm alive!_ he thought. _I'm here! I can hear you! Don't let me go! I'm not dead!_

"Fine," the guy- Ben- finally sighed. "Just, let me know what they say. And, I don't wanna be there when you, ya know, like, uh... yeah."

And then both voices were gone and Tony was alone. He sobbed loudly within his head.


	3. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets news about his team

Tony had become quite accustomed to the doctors and nurses around him in the past two weeks.

Geraline was the doctor who wanted to suggest Tony's "departure". She was sweet, as far as he could tell; she was just kind of a stick in the mud. She had a dog named Bones and two kids.

Then there was Ben. He was younger than most of the others, and he was very nervous about his job. He would come in every day at his noon lunch break and sit with Tony. When Ben first introduced himself, he was awkward and stuttered a lot; but as time went on, he got better, comfortably coming in and saying 'hello' and starting a chapter of "Where the Red Fern Grows". Tony hadn't read in a while, and it was refreshing to hear a good story. He wished he could thank Ben.

Finally, there was James and Cam. They were married, and each had a specific job checking his vitals or cleaning up his room. James was kind of a nerd and Cam was kind of a jerk; but they were good people. They would say 'hi' to Tony when they came in and wish him well as they left.

"We left off with the ghost coon hunt," Ben said, pulling up his chair next to Tony's bed. As he flipped to their page, he clicked his tongue quietly. "I heard that Captain Rogers is coming to visit you today. I don't know if he's coming alone but, he'll be here."

Tony felt his chest well up with joy. _Thank God,_ he thought. _A familiar face._

He missed his Avengers team. He missed Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Nat, and definitely Peter. But then he realized what that meant.

If the team came to visit him, Geraline would tell them to pull the plug. On the off chance they agreed, Tony would have no way to tell them he was still alive; no way to stop them.

He didn't hear when Ben started reading.


End file.
